how_i_met_your_motherfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Ted and Robin/@comment-193.137.134.252-20130713071355/@comment-189.196.64.99-20130713090622
Yeah dude you look so neutral, you make your point so clear Neutral ^^ Watch the show again from the beginning, its a show, and cause its a show its because Robin is getting married in real life there's no way that could happen, also the Marshall bet, Marshall loves the guys and all that stuff, there's a chapter where he called Robin a SLUT, but again is a show and that's why they hang out together, now for the good part. Ted with Robin, since the beginning Robin never wanted a relationship with Ted just get laid, and even in Nothing Good happens after 2.00 AM Ted says he's ok with that just wanna get laid, because his girlfriend is in Germany, now for the hard part, in the very first episode Ted talks with Robin with all this "I don't wanna be single" "i would be a great dad" in real life a girl who wants something cassual dump the guy just right there, then the 3 parties (this could be romantic Yeah in the show) In real life that's just sick. And its called infatuation with something you can't get. Then on the Robin part... ah forget it, the whole show is kinda messed up if you wanna look for the real part, but one thing the show has being honest is on the Mother Exists, and at this point we are so far in the story that make Ted ending up with Robin it's a SCAM, a LIE, and a mockering to us the audience. But i understand you're neutral, when u are carrying the bet thing. If i don't remember Marshall always spend the time saying let her go Ted, get over, then Ted get the girl (with the most unreal way possible, yeah sure you go to say to the girl you love you make it rain and she will run to your arms) and now because he got a bet with Lily is from u dont see any other way that they being endgame. Marshall and Lily bets are also: Barney die by murder, The Hair dryer that Robin want to get it back to Lily but Marshall says keep it. just a bet, you dont bet with people lives, i believe this show has teach things more importants than just because a bet they are predestined to be endgame when that would totally ruin 8 years of creating a story toward a unknown character who was going to be revealed at the end. Also screw the story of the Barney/Robin relationship build up almost at the beginning of the series. So yes now we go for the Real Life stuff, Ted has always been Robin shoulder she can cry on, the show has stated that many times, I mean even the Barney and Robin characters grow up why Ted still get this sick obsession for her, his infatuation is remarkable, what he feels is not love, its the idea of love Robin he put this girl in a pedestal and nothing is better than her, he has ruined some good relationship because can't get over her cof cof Baggage girl on Wedding ride cof, even though is romantic and all the adjectives you wanna put it on. Loving a girl you just met across a crowded bar when u are thinking on make the next step (but u never do, because deep down you're not ready even though u said to yourself that's what you want) the first girl you exchange looks, and it's romantic, and its electric, but is not love is not real, and that whats defined in the first damn chapter of the pilot. She's aunt Robin she just wanna get laid. Then we have all the time Robin say no to Ted, but then suddenly she loves him (Ok no problem with that) * The Brunch episode, that's the way the writers saying to you Wrong match * Their breakup based on very good elements (Even though what we see here, Ted say Yes to all to not losing this girl, she says im going to lets see France, Hey im ok lets move to France bla bla let his heart clouded his reason, then after some warm up they bang, and then realize it's impossible because want different things). * The friends with benefits (Really, even though Barney was in love with Robin (After he slept with her, she called to help him with Randy as wingman at midnight, they go on a delightful date on 4x01, she was interested on him in the fight, it was ridiculous, it was obvious, and also Ted "has no feelings, its just sex more even unlikely" * The 40 years agreement (later broke by Ted) * The confession on no Pressure and she rejected him * Their gather again and she saying she want his friends back and he saying to her they can't get back to normal, but they do at the end (for their nephew Marvin) * The Klaus speech at the opening season when he asks Ted if he sometime has felt it that way about someone (Robin included of course, i remark this because some ppl only think is Victoria) and he says I think so, Klaus answer if you need to think, you've never felt it * The Final let go over Robin in the Final Page * The band or dj, when he makes a metaphore of Barney's and a band, in the end Robin say that Barney make possible to her dad to apologize, then Ted say he make a great case there, but in the end "She don't want a Dj, she want a a band" * The Ted Mosby speech in Time Travelers where he wanna spend 45 days before met the mother, because were the 45 days of loneliness to him, and he was at his lowest. And also we got the Aunt Robin drawings on the Kids, but guess what, when he talks to Wendy to the waitress on Garbage Island, It's 2021 (at that age the kids go to kindergarden, so doing the math, that the time they make the Aunt Robin pics) he's still married with hiw yellow umbrella girl, and said they got two kids and met her when he was the bestman at this wedding. So, NO Dude, making Ted and Robin being endgame (just because when they were couple was romantic) is not plausible, would be not even a twist but a total SCAM on all the rule, 8 years of lies, many people would feel insulted they would have been played with our intelligence for years, just for the sake of some shippers, i don't think so. I miss a lot of points out there but i guess there are some of the most important. So for the best of the audience Lily has to win that bet.